Talk:Henchmen
Effects History: *Qman added powers to Mastermind Powerset pages in bulleted format. *Konoko tried in Heading format, then table format. *Qman added power effects (damage, immob, etc). *Now we are discussion which effects. :Now that I look over them I see where QMan replaced Damage with DoT which helps on space. I'm gonna play around in Henchmen--Konoko 15:10, 20 October 2006 (PDT) I see you removed the commas and the question marks I had next to unconfirmed effects. Did you or someone else confirm that the Grave Knight sword attacks reduce defense?--QMan 17:28, 20 October 2006 (PDT) : I went pigg diving and found that nearly all Grave Knight's sword powers reduced defense, even the ones that do knockback/down--Konoko 13:44, 21 October 2006 (PDT) Also, adding in damage types, while good for completeness, seems to make each entry too long. I thought it more prudent to put in the amount of damage, as the user could probably guess which damage type each one does. (Dark powers do negative, guns do lethal, etc) --QMan 17:48, 20 October 2006 (PDT) :Agreed I will avoid putting damage types. Exception for Zombie Vomit which does toxic?--Konoko 13:44, 21 October 2006 (PDT) :Just a reminder, abbreviations should be expanded. A person new to the game may not know what DoT, Acc, Dam, etc. is. See . 01:05, 21 October 2006 (PDT) ::What if we linked DoT to DoT and made it a defenition, making the exception ONLY for Henchmen powers on Mastermind powerset pages?--Konoko 13:50, 21 October 2006 (PDT) ::: Well, no matter what you do, on some browser, it's going wrap (really don't see the problem with that). Some people will have bigger fonts, some smaller, some bigger screens, some smaller. Personally, I think more information is better than looking perfectly good, esp. since you won't be able to make it look perfectly good. 15:40, 21 October 2006 (PDT) Well QMan is doing a much better job on the effects than I. His system works and looks good. Sorry I made you fix so many of my edits :S --Konoko 15:25, 21 October 2006 (PDT) RE: Sandbox Sandbox Related Powers Despite this being a redundant page, I think the information is valid as an "all-in-one" page. However, I'd like to remove reference to Gang War, as it isn't technically a Henchman-creating power - more of a Pet power (they only tag along and are non-commandable). That or make reference to the Pet powers useable by Masterminds (i.e. Dark Servant)? Kalon 02:06, 16 July 2007 (EDT) : Holy crap, this page is still here?!? This page became a sandbox for comparing henchmen display methods a loooonnnggg time ago, and fell by the wayside as the final version made its way into the Mastermind powerset pages. I welcome your fresh eyes, do with this page as you see fit. --Konoko : On Gang War and related pet powers, I believe Gang War and the Necromancy primary Soul Extraction belong on this page in the Related section, for while they are not controllable, they do follow you around. I was going to exclude Dark Servant, but it's just as much a pet as Soul Extraction or the 10 Gang War members. But then do we include the Traps secondary's pets? They aren't 'sentient' like the other pets, but neither are the Robots. Not exactly food for thought. --Konoko :: Thought: How 'bout we just list the powers and related pages, make it a simple "Related" section rather than a redundant re-posting. 'sides, I think there's a non-controllable pet powers article somewhere. --Konoko 02:45, 16 July 2007 (EDT) Overview I'll try and remember to re-do the overview to include more information about henchmen and a little blurb on how to control them. --Konoko 02:38, 16 July 2007 (EDT)